


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by therealassistant



Series: DRV3 Remnants of Despair au [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I actually didn't except to do a story for this boy so soon but i just?, No Anime Brainwashing We Despair Like Real Men, STILL MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DRV3, ah hell, because im that unoriginal, does korekiyo's sis count as an oc if you actually give her some spotlight?, fight me on this, he's not my favorite but he seems interesting to write, i snuck in a drv3 spoiler, im dying why does incest boy's sister appear before incest boy himself, is this dude even real, no im not going to call him Kiyo, probably should have said that earlier but eh, remnants of despair au, this is a No Kiyo Zone, wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealassistant/pseuds/therealassistant
Summary: For as long as he could remember, his poor, ill sister was always so lonely. But now, now he knew he could change that, even with her being dead.





	A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> HhhhhhhHHHHHhhhh??????
> 
> Okay honestly this fic has been an emotional roller coaster from start to finish for me and my mental health. I both enjoyed writing this fic some days while also despising it on others (and sadly, most of the time I despised writing this considering I usually write late at night). let's just say writing Korekiyo this early on was most likely a Mistake. Regardless, I do hope you all enjoy reading this! Let's head on to the disclaimers 
> 
> I don't own Danganronpa in any way, shape, or form (besides the few games I play) so please don't sue me

She couldn't feel her hands anymore.

That thought should have terrified her above all else. After all, ever since she fell ill, she had used her hands to do nothing but sew clothing for her family in the small cabin she lived in. Of course, it did sadden her that she could not venture out into the woods anymore due to her illness, but she felt like she at least needed to do something to make it up to her father and brother.

Tenshi doesn't even notice her hands are shaking until a pair of gloved hands reached forward, gently covering them as the owner of the gloved hands spoke. "... Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

She doesn't even have to look up to figure out who spoke to her, she could easily recognize the person's gloves. She had made them, after all.

A bitter laugh almost leaves Tenshi's mouth as she realizes that she doesn't even recognize people by their own voices anymore, everything almost sounded like a muffled echo in a long tunnel at this point. All that manages to leave her mouth though is a pain laced cough, making the person talking to her remove one hand from her own as they spoke once again. "Do you need water? Here, I can hold it for you-"

Before they can fully turn around, Tenshi shakes her head, forcing a small smile onto her face as she spoke, taking pained breaths between each word. "I'm... Fine... Korekiyo..." She almost coughs once she finishes speaking, but she forces herself to take even more deep breaths. She almost wanted to cry, even talking was a huge chore at this point, and she hated that.

She doesn't dwell on that for long though as Korekiyo turns back around, adjusting the medical mask on his face before once again covering her hands with his own once again. "Ah, I apologize for misinterpreting what you said..." He suddenly goes quiet, staring at her face for a minute or so before turning around once again, his long hair gently swaying as he turned, moving almost too fast for her to react. He removed both hands from her own to grab the box of tissues on her bedside table, taking one out of the box before turning around, using it to wipe off the small drops of blood on her face that she hadn't noticed before.

Tenshi only stares up at her brother as he moves in an almost robotic fashion, guilt seeping into her heart as she watched him. Ever since her illness years ago, her brother had changed from the energetic young boy he was into the reclusive young man he was now. He rarely seemed to talk to anyone besides her, even avoiding conversations with the only other occupant inside the cabin, that being her father. No, instead, he did something he claimed he would rather do than talk to anyone he ever crossed paths with.

He simply watched them go by their day to day lives, telling her about the daily lives of all these people he had met on these trips he sometimes took. About distant tribes, rural farms, bustling cities, just about any place she could imagine.

Tenshi knew this was mostly her fault, after all, she had sparked his interest in humanity and their customs from books full of folklore from her mother's old library. Having nothing else to do besides read them to him in the first few years of her illness, she just didn't expect him to read more of them once she was unable to.

She had just hoped that his trips would allow him to find some sort of meaning or purpose in his life besides taking care of a lost cause, but he always came back in the end with more stories about the people he saw.

Once Tenshi got the news from Korekiyo himself that he was going to be enrolled into Hopes Peak as the Ultimate Anthropologist, she nearly squealed in glee, but only managed to nearly hack up a lung. She had even forced herself to sew a new uniform for him, although it nearly drained her sick body of all her energy as she tried to finish it as fast as she could. Tenshi had managed to finish it in record time though, giving it to him the day before he was destined to leave for Hopes Peak Academy. 

She could almost remember the confused look on his face once he had noticed a leather mask being part of the uniform, smiling sheepishly as she had said that he always wore the medical mask, so why not wear a mask he could at least keep for more than a day.

He had stared at her in silence with this blank look on his face, his eyes darting between the mask in his hands and his sister. She had begun to worry that she had said the wrong thing when he starts to chuckle for what had seemed like the first time in years, nodding his head as he sets the mask back down on the uniform, telling her that he would put the mask on once he got to the school.

Of course, he had still visited, but the visits seemed less frequent now, more sporadic, as if his schedule was too full to cram in visits to his ill sister. A small part of her was glad for that, happy to see her brother finally start to live his own life, yet another part of her found the stories he brought with him more interesting than usual.

She learned about people Korekiyo claimed would be amazing friends for her, such as Kaede Akamatsu, a young pianist, and Angie Yonaga, an artist that devoted herself to her god.

He spoke about his missing classmate Kiibo Idabashi, how he suddenly disappeared from the school, leaving behind nothing but a bloody hand in his work space.

He spoke of Ouma Kokichi and Junko Enoshima, two students who seemed to do nothing but cause mischief yet somehow gained the attention and respect of nearly everyone they talked to before, in Ouma's case, being completely humiliated.

Most of the people he spoke of seemed almost too outlandish to be real, even if he had photos of them on his phone that he had showed her multiple times. It all seemed like one huge, bizarre fairy tale. 

Well, most of her life seemed like a fairy tale at this point, except she knew it wouldn't end in happily ever after.

After Korekiyo is done with wiping the blood off her face, he sits back down behind the desk he had placed inside her room years ago, the rest of the day passing on in an uneventful blur as Korekiyo simply looked over what she could only guess to be papers relating to his talent, the silence occasionally being broken by her brother asking her if she wanted anything. 

Eventually, she passes out, yet she doesn't realize she had passed out until her eyes snap open, quickly glancing around the room in a blind panic once she notices that her brother had disappeared, only to see the note on her bedside table. 

_Sorry for leaving so suddenly, something came up at the school and I had to go back. I'll visit you once again in a few weeks_

_See you soon,_

_Korekiyo_

###### 

The first thing Korekiyo notices is that Kiibo is missing a hand.

Well, his classmate seemed to be missing more than that, according to Kiibo, but the bandages and cast covering most of his arm hid the rest of the damage from sight. Surprisingly, very few people seemed to be effected by his disappearance and return, such as Iruma and Gonta, who both had hugged the ultimate roboticist, much to their classmate's surprise. It wasn't those people that Korekiyo was watching closely, though. 

It was the people that had remained seated, who had reacted in such unexpected ways. Such as Kaito, who had glanced at Kiibo with a look of fear in his eyes, before all too quickly looking away. Or Shuichi, who had nodded a bit towards Himiko, as if to confirm something, before facing forward once again. He wrote everyone's reactions in his notebook, even his own. 

After Kiibo had returned, though, things returned to normal, besides some of the students drawing or writing something on Kiibo's cast during lunch. 

Korekiyo simply returned to what he usually did in between classes at Hopes Peak Academy, which was sitting down at one of the benches near the water fountain at the academy, observing the people that walked by and writing down what he knew in the journal he always carried.

There were the usual people that passed by, such as the two students who sat on another bench at the fountain, doing nothing but playing games with each other. Although he did observe both of their actions, Korekiyo usually watched, who he assumed to be by the boy's uniform, some sort of student at the academy. He was obliviously distressed during most of their visits lately, and after awhile, Korekiyo figured out it wasn't because he always lost at whatever game the two of them were playing. Korekiyo wondered if the young woman with him, who he recognized was a student at the academy, noticed the boy's distress, and if so, why did she never act on it? If she was his friend, and she clearly was, wouldn't she ask him what was wrong?

They never seemed to notice him, too engrossed into their handheld games to even notice the people walking in front of them, usually leaving after an hour or so, allowing Korekiyo to finally write down what he observed inside his journal.

Korekiyo wonders later on if it was the crinkling of the papers that disguised her approaching footsteps, or if he was just thinking too much to even notice. Either way, he doesn't notice her coming towards him until it's too late. He feels the presence of someone sitting beside him and, at first, pays the other person no mind, continuing to write inside his journal until the person next to him clears their throat.

He glances up through his hair, barely seeing the other person's face before looking back at his journal, trying to hold a conversation and write at the same time. "... Can I help you?"

The person next to him hums in thought for only a second before speaking, their voice somehow breaking through the quiet atmosphere like a sledgehammer. "Welll... That depends on what you can do, right?"

He only freezes for a second, the pencil in his hand wavering over the paper, before he resumes writing, acting as if he wasn't talking to the psychopath he had tried to avoid for so long. "Kukuku... It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Junko Enoshima..."

Junko doesn't say anything for a few seconds, almost as if she was shocked by Korekiyo's reply, before laughing, almost causing the bench to sway as her body shook. "O-Oh god! Space boy told me you were weird, but I didn't expect ya to say that!" She suddenly wraps her arm around Korekiyo, and for once, a tight frown decorates the young man's seemingly creepy features, which were luckily hidden by the mask he wore. For once since his sister became sick, Korekiyo felt uncomfortable, almost disturbed by this woman touching him. He doesn't even focus on what Junko is saying as his thoughts begin to race, trying to find a way out of this mess. "Still, you seem like a pretty nice guy, even if you are a total creep! I mean, do ya really need to spy on everyone here at the-?"

A shrill beeping interrupts both Korekiyo's thoughts and Junko's words.

Korekiyo immediately recognizes the sound, reaching into his pocket as he stood, easily taking out his phone before shrugging towards Junko, as if he was apologizing. He shuts his notebook as he turns back around, glancing down towards his phone's screen, his eyes widening just a bit once he sees that it's his father calling. He never hated the man, it was just that he rarely seemed to be involved with his children since their mother had passed on, and it only got worse once Tenshi became sick. Still, he answers the call after he takes a few steps away from Junko, thankful for any sort of distraction.

He opens his mouth to speak, yet, to his surprise, his father interrupts him. "Korekiyo, I'm sorry to be calling so late, but this is important."

Korekiyo doesn't say anything for a few seconds, surprised to hear his father's gruff voice over the phone, before his shock all too quickly disappears, his voice even as he spoke. "It's no problem if it's important, father... Is... Something wrong?"

Korekiyo barely hears anything from the other side of the phone for a few minutes, the only sound being his father's shaking breaths, before his father sighs, almost sounding afraid as he speaks. "... Korekiyo, you might want to sit down..." Korekiyo glances behind him towards the bench he was on moments before, seeing the small wave and smile Junko gave causing him to shiver just a bit before he turns back around, opening his mouth to speak before his father interrupts him once again. "... Tenshi, she's... Gone."

Korekiyo feels as if the world around him stops at those words.

He doesn't notice that his journal had slipped out of his hands, or that he fell to his knees, staring up at the sky with wide eyes as the words his father had said engraved into his brain. 

His sister was gone. He would never see her again. He would never be able to see her smile, or hear her laughter, or to even just talk to her ever again.

He never got to say goodbye, either.

Korekiyo doesn't hear Junko's heels tapping against the ground, practically allowing Junko to take the phone out of his hands, still staring at the night sky as she talked to his father over the phone. He's doesn't move at all as Junko eventually shuts off his phone, going strangely silent as she stares down at the young man in front of her.

The silence barely lasts a minute.

"She must have been pretty lonely." 

Korekiyo snaps out of his dazed state, now staring up towards Junko with wide eyes, his mask hiding his slightly agape mouth from sight. Junko simply sighs in disappointment, playing with her hair as she speaks slowly, as if she was talking to a toddler. "She died in her sleep, can you believe it? Your stupid dad didn't even know that she was dead until he was bringing her dinner. She must have been so scared, knowing that her brother wasn't there to see her in her final moments..."

"..." Against his own wishes, Korekiyo's gloved hands slowly start to turn into fists. He wasn't mad at Junko, though. Rather, he was mad at himself. He knew Junko was right, he should have been there when she died. He would have at least tried to comfort her in her final moments, instead, he just left her just to see that roboticist with the missing hand return safely. 

Now that he thought about it, most of her life ended up with her being alone and friendless, without anyone whenever she needed someone, even without him at times. At first, Korekiyo just summed it up to her being unlucky, but now he was starting to think that maybe, in the end, he simply didn't care on some subconscious level. How he now wished there was someway for him to go back in time and introduce her to the people who he thought would be friends for her, then maybe, just once, she could finally be happy...

"... I would have been there..." 

Korekiyo's head snapped back up at Junko's voice, his eyes widening in shock as he stared up at the young woman in front of him. It took him a few seconds longer to finally speak, his voice shaky, for once slightly muffled behind the mask he wore. "Wh-What... Do you mean..?"

Junko shrugged, crossing her arms as she stared off to the side once again, a small, almost bored looking pout on her face as she spoke. "I mean, she just needed someone to be there, right? Maybe she just needed a friend... Korekiyo?" Junko leaned forward just a bit as she spoke, her hands at her hips as she now whispered her question. "... Do you think I could be Tenshi's friend..?"

"..." Korekiyo glances up at the sky, as if searching for an answer to Junko's question. His eyes darted from star to star, before slowly nodding his head, looking back towards Junko as he replied, his voice still muffled by the mask he wore. "... Yes, I think she would love that..."

###### 

Shuichi scowls as he glances down at the monitor in front of him, slamming his fist onto the desk in front of him as he stood, nearly yelling at the other man with him. "How many times do I have to tell you? I can't just snatch whoever you want out of the game." He nearly hisses as he points a finger at the other man, almost jabbing the other man in the chest. "Besides, I was the one that dragged these people here, not you. Go get your own friends, or whatever you're calling them nowadays."

Korekiyo stares down at the finger digging into his chest, before slowly raising his hands, now holding the other's finger with his bandaged hands as he spoke, his voice smoother without the mask on his face, revealing the crimson lips he now wore. "Now now, Shuichi, there's no need to get so... Violent." He barely moves as the former detective tried to pull his hand away, allowing his eyes to wander towards the monitor as he continued to speak. "What's one woman to a man such as yourself, who's taken hundreds of people from their homes at this point?"

Finally, he lets go of Shuichi's finger, causing the other man to stumble back a few steps before righting himself. Shuichi's scowl softened just a bit as he once again looks towards the monitors, watching the young man on screen prepare the videos he had given him. For now, the killing game he was running was on a short "commercial break", allowing the person he had forced to become the mastermind to adjust himself into his roll and prepare the motives for the murders. Eventually, Shuichi finally spoke, tugging at his hair just a bit in annoyance as he glared at the other man. "... And how exactly do you think I can get her out of there so you two can become "friends"? I can't just drag her out for no reason, that would break the rules." 

Korekiyo's voice went lighter as he spoke, almost sounding feminine, "Isn't the answer simple? We just have her become the blackened. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't think of that..."

Shuichi mumbled under his breath as he shook his head, running a hand down his face, only wincing a bit as his hand hits the bruise on his cheek. Korekiyo almost laughed once he sees the other man wincing, aware of either Kaede or Kaito being the origin of it, but stops himself at the last second, reminding himself that he needs to convince the other man to hand over a contestant in his game, angering him would get him kicked out, or worse. "You think it's so easy? Oh, of course finding dirt on them is the easy part, it's getting certain people to kill that's a pain..."

A small frown appears on Korekiyo's face once he sees Shuichi's lack of observation, almost adding another bruise to the other man's face, instead forcing himself to look at another monitor, one that showed the unconscious contestants rather than the mastermind. His eyes wandered towards his target, a young woman who was the daughter of some CEO. Unlike most of the contestants with similar backgrounds, she didn't act snobbish or rude to the other contestants in the game so far. Rather, she seemed to genuinely care about them, even going as far as saying that she would protect everyone.

If Tenshi hadn't liked her, Korekiyo would have just called the woman uninteresting, predictable even. To Korekiyo, people were only interesting when they were at their last wits, desperate for any way out of a dangerous situation, willing to do anything as long as it saved their skin.

Even if Tenshi wanted this woman to be her friend, Korekiyo still wanted to see the desperate look in this woman's eyes. The color draining from her face as she tries to save her friends, yet only ends up doing harm as she murders someone, vainly trying to justify it...

Korekiyo's eyes snap back at the monitor showing the mastermind as a plan starts to form into his mind, his words barely audible, his voice returning back to its usual smooth tone. "... We set a timer..."

Shuichi looks up from the papers in his hands, most likely trying to find some way to set up a proper motive to have the woman become the blackened. "... Excuse me?"

Korekiyo's smile returned as he finally faced Shuichi once again, almost barring his teeth as he spoke. "She obviously cares about those other people, we just need to set a timer, have Monokuma say that if a murder doesn't happen before the timer runs out, then everyone will die."

Shuichi goes silent for awhile once he hears Korekiyo's suggestion, staring down at the contestants as he thought over the other man's suggestion, a small frown on his face.

Right when Korekiyo was beginning to think Shuichi would disagree, the other man suddenly smiled, nodding his head quickly as he mumbles under his breath. "Yes... Yes, that could work! I don't know why I didn't think of something like this before!" As Korekiyo opens his mouth to reply, Shuichi quickly waves him off, walking towards the door leading out of the small room. "Stay here, I'll go make the preparations for the motive myself. Make yourself at home, you might as well have a front row seat!"

Before Korekiyo could reply, Shuichi had already left, leaving Korekiyo behind in the cramped room. Still, Korekiyo made himself comfortable, unfolding a chair before placing it in front of the monitors, watching as Shuichi appears in front of the mastermind, not even bothering to hide the smirk on his face as the so called "mastermind" of the killing game trembled in fear of the remnant wearing the Monokuma mask.

Korekiyo only hoped to eventually see the one emotion he always found the most fascinating and interesting to watch plaster on one of the contestant's faces.

Despair.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW okay so. I just hope that this turned out okay and that this isn't that ooc. Once again, though, I really loved writing Junko in these fics, something about her nature is just so fun to write, at least to me. Korekiyo on the other hand was just. painful. really painful to me
> 
> Expect updates for this series to be a little bit slower from now on, considering school and all of that, but I'll try to keep my updates semi frequent 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is welcomed and appreciated! Have a nice morning/afternoon/evening everyone!


End file.
